1. Field of the Invention
This invention reletes to stalk shredders and more particularly to a stalk shredder attached to a cotton harvester.
2. Description of the Related Art
Cotton grown in the United States today is mechanically harvested. After the cotton is harvested, the stalks are cut or shredded.
Before my invention, attempts were made to combine the harvesting element and the stalk shredder. The harvesting element was carried by a vehicle having front and rear wheels. The harvesting element often was located between the front and rear wheels and the stalk shredder was mounted behind the rear wheels in these previous inventions. The device for elevating the harvested cotton to an overhead basket was usually mounted behind the rear wheels as well. The excessive weight behind the rear wheels tended to unbalance the vehicle.
HERNANDEZ, U.S. Pat. No. 4,461,139 discloses both the stalk shredder and the harvesting element between the front and rear wheels. The stalk shredder is located directly behind the harvesting element and attached thereto.
Also, before my invention, there were many "self propelled" cotton harvesters. These cotton harvesters are normally arranged with four ground engaging wheels. Normally the front wheels were power driven and the rear wheels are steerable. Harvesting elements are located forward of the front wheels and an operator cab is provided immediately behind the front wheels. Therefore the operator has an excellent view of the harvesting elements and their operation in harvesting the crop. The harvested cotton elevated to a basket or container located above the frame and engine of the "self propelled" harvester.
The applicant is unaware of a stalk shredder being placed upon the self propelled type harvester before his invention thereof.